Alex Parker
History (Submitted by Gremlin) 1985 - 1990 Alex's father left when Alex was two, leaving Marie to raise Alex by herself. Needing to start a new life, Marie moved Alex and herself to Midway City, where she met the man who would become Alex's new stepdad. Alex was fortunate, because his stepdad was a well-off medical engineer that provided a comfortable life for Alex and Marie, only ever wanting the best for his new wife and adopted son. 1990 - 2006 A scrawny nerd, Alex had a normal childhood. It was during his freshman year of high school when Superman debuted to the world that Alex became obsessed with superheroes. Alex wanted to be a filmmaker to make films about these caped wonders. But wouldn't you know it? An alien invasion had to go and mess that all up, as they tend to do. When Braniac invaded, Alex was in his second semester at the Siegel-Shuster Fine Arts Academy in Metropolis. Having seen the horror committed by an alien and a need for those to serve their country, Alex dropped out of school and enlisted in the United States Marine Corps. After his initial stint in boot camp, Alex was deployed overseas. He was assigned to special forces under Captain Kate Kane where he attained the rank of First Lieutenant. During Operation Khandaqi Freedom, Alex met Earth’s Green Lantern, John Stewart. Alex was ecstatic to meet the Marine turned superhero. Later, John saved Alex from an IED that nearly took the soldier’s life. Alex couldn’t even muster up enough words to thank the Lantern before he took his leave, but Alex only became more driven to become worthy of the title ‘hero’ and this drove him to perform at a higher level than he had before. After a series of more classified work, Alex was approached about joining a classified program known only as Task Force X. Alex agreed and worked as a member of Rick Flag’s special security detail with a handful of other Marines whom accompanied the “assets” on their black ops missions. Little did Alex know at the time, but he and Colonel Flag would develop a bit of a rivalry due to his arrogance since Flag was Waller’s go-to-guy. Alex routinely accompanied the team on covert missions around the globe along with other specialists from various branches of the U.S.A.F. One such mission was in Midway City when the Task Force was sent in to deal with an occult threat led by an ancient mystical being known as Incubus, however, as far as the public knew it was a manageable, low level terrorist attack. Alex’s teammate and friend GQ Edwards, a Navy SEAL, was killed on this assignment when dealing the final blow to Incubus by sacrificing himself to activate a faulty demo charge in a submerged tunnel below the target. This incident is something Alex still carries with him and doesn’t like to talk about because he feels guilty for not finding a way to save GQ. On Halloween night, 2007, Alex happened to be in Washington D.C. with Rick Flag and Amanda Waller for a meeting due the next day. With the night off, Alex bought himself a Batman costume and went to attend the ‘''March of the Masks''’ protest of the JLA’s disbanding at Capitol Hill. It was there that Alex met Emily Page and helped her get her cape unstuck from her car door and well the two hit it off after that. What might have been a one-night stand turned into more after the two stayed up most of the night watching the news about the Cataclysm event erupting in Gotham, Emily’s hometown. In the morning, Alex had to work, but he bought Emily a ticket to meet him at his place in Louisiana.Oracle Files: Alex Parker 1/2 Stormguard: 2009 - Present Recap: Boy scout Alex and crazy girl Emily ended up having a one-night stand dressed as Batman and Batgirl, but due to Emily’s home being declared a no man’s land, Alex invited her to come stay with him. What Alex did not realize is that his act of charity had shifted Em’s erotic obsession with heroes onto him. When Task Force X’s existence became public knowledge and Alex’s work with the team was brought to light, he was suspended pending various court hearings surrounding the program. Asked to testify before a Senate committee about his involvement with Task Force X, Alex was rather coy with his responses when asked about discussing the classified work he had done for Waller and her superiors as he believed the public was better off not knowing about all the times two countries nearly went to war or the instances when the world was nearly destroyed. He did, however, get rather heated when a Senator on the committee from his home state of Kentucky, June Finch, brought up his fallen teammate GQ Edwards and questioned whether his sacrifice was a patriotic one or not. This resulted in Alex being forcibly removed from the Senate chamber after losing his temper. Ultimately, the program was inevitably canned following the completion of the Senate review. Back home, Em tried to cheer Alex up with an impromptu vacation to Las Vegas where the two ended up taking their relationship to the next level rather quickly. Now married, Alex did not know where his life was heading. Short-lived as it was, his involvement with T.F.X. had earned him a dishonorable discharge from the military and now he had a wife to support. Luckily, not long after his spontaneous nuptials, Gotham had re-opened, prompting Alex and Em to volunteer for the relief effort. Once back in her old city, Em hastily got a job at Arkham Asylum, and Alex got to try his hand at being a stay-at-home husband. For a time, Alex was considering going back to film school. Nonetheless, his stint as a house husband didn’t last long as after a few months, Amanda Waller herself tracked Alex down and gave him an opportunity. She offered him a job, a position in a new government agency being formed by the United Nations. I betcha can’t guess what his response was. Spoiler alert: Alex was reinstated and joined A.R.G.U.S. as special Agent 27 where he was one of the first agents assigned to the Interagency Meta-Criminal Apprehension Taskforce under the command of A.R.G.U.S. Agent Greg Saunders. This job required him to be on the road often and in that time, Alex would learn just how unstable his wife was. Ultimately, Alex decided on a divorce at the start of 2010. By mid-2010, A.R.G.U.S. was looking at ways they could combat the growing metahuman threat, they were looking for a volunteer to test a unique enzyme boosting serum. Of course, Alex, ever the herophile, saw this as his chance to be like the heroes he had always idolized and jumped at the opportunity to volunteer. After various rigorous tests and qualifications, Alex was eventually selected as the sole candidate who met the strict criteria and had just the right biological details to fill the bill. After being chosen, Alex underwent the first series of injections. It was a success. Within days, the serum enhanced his muscle fibers, making him stronger, faster, and more resilient and that was only Phase One. While the enzyme alone had its benefits, it was actually designed solely to enable someone to operate a prototype suit of powered armor. The Division of Agent Enhancement’s Defense Augmenting Long-range Utility System or D.A.E.D.A.L.U.S., (Waller loves her acronyms) greatly boosts the operator’s strength and endurance, as well as offering higher protection allowing them to go toe-to-toe with metahumans. As the armor could not be operated by an average agent due to the considerable physical strain it puts on the wearer, thus the reason the serum had to be developed as a companion cocktail to this piece of hardware. Now able to be a superhero in his own right, Alex carries out special assignments around the globe for Waller and Lyla Diggle, reporting to the Division Chiefs and A.R.G.U.S. directors personally. Alex has become A.R.G.U.S.’s own in-house “superhero” under the call sign: Stormguard. The reality of life as a superhero hasn’t yet been spoiled for Alex. He still enjoys being a special agent more so than most and enjoys the opportunity to fight alongside some of the heroes he idolized growing up. At one point, he also ran into John Stewart onboard the Justice League's Watchtower and finally found the words to thank him. He was pleased as punch to find out John remembered him after so much time. Most recently Alex was recruited as an Artifact and has been working with the “Challengers of the Unknown”, an apparent high-level threat response team assembled by the mysterious individual known as the Monitor. He functions as second-in-command to the team’s leader, Cerberus, and acts as the team’s chief strategist. His ex-wife, Emily Parker aka Fangirl, was recently killed in an encounter with a group known as The Cadre. Reports suggest he is not taking it well. Further investigation into this team is required, though they seem to be on the side of good and do not present an immediate threat.Oracle Files: Alex Parker 2/2 Threat Assessment Powers * Artifact: Alex has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in Alex that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Enhanced Physique: ** Enhanced Strength: Nowhere near a Kryptonian or Amazon’s level of strength, Alex is still considerably stronger than the average human. Able to go toe-to-toe with various enhanced persons in the field and not break a sweat, Alex enjoys his enhanced strength after being rather scrawny when he was younger. ARGUS lists his enhanced strength as Class II. ** Enhanced Agility: As a result of the enzyme boosting serum, Alex is an adept acrobat easily capable of flipping out of the way of incoming projectiles or cleverly dodging larger enemies’ attacks. ** Enhanced Speed: Outside of the suit Alex possess peak human speed, able to outpace the fastest Olympian runner, land animal, and keep up with cars traveling at an average speed when he has to. ** Enhanced Reflexes: The serum also enhanced his reflexes, making him precisely aware of enemy attacks when in combat and relatively mindful of his surroundings. He is rarely caught off-guard and stays alert more often than not. ** Enhanced Endurance: Alex’s genetic enhancement allows him to go days without sleep, food, and water. He doesn’t tire as quickly as the average human, he’s able to hold his breath for around 7 minutes, you get the idea… ** Enhanced Durability: He is able to withstand attacks from assailants whom possess immense strength and tends to heal at an accelerated rate which allows him to get right back in the action. Abilities * Marksmanship: Alex Parker is a highly skilled marksman. He is skilled in projectile weaponry, such as throwing knives, and various forms of firearms as a result of his time as a Marine. Even with his suit, he continues to hone his marksmanship skills so that he doesn’t get rusty. * Espionage: Due to his past classified cover-ops missions, Alex became well-versed in the art of stealth. His armor also has a stealth mode which enables him to fly under the radar; figuratively and literally. Additionally, when not in the suit he is still A.R.G.U.S. Agent 27, a master spy, intelligence officer, and covert operative for Amanda Waller. * Strategy: As a military officer, Alex was well trained in tactical analysis and strategic assessments. As a result, he has been chosen as the Chief Strategist for the Challengers because of his quick-thinking decision-making skills and unorthodox strategic approach to handling difficult situations even when under pressure. Affording him extra capabilities both on and off the battlefield. * Martial Arts: Alex not only received basic training at West Point, then further, more intensive training in various combat techniques after joining A.R.G.U.S., but he continues to further his combat techniques by training with his Challenger teammates who are well-versed in their own right. Alex has trained in at least 8 different fighting styles, ranging from: Boxing and Krav Maga, to Judo and Kung Fu. * Engineering: While not the most advanced mechanic there is, he has become skilled at tinkering with his suit of armor. Now he maintains and modifies his suit all on his own, occasionally consulting with other gearheads about what upgrades he could make. * Military Protocol: A soldier who has spent nearly all of his adult life in the armed forces, Alex is very familiar with military policy, protocol, and most aspects of the life as a whole. He continues to practice protocol even when on temporary leave. * A.R.G.U.S. Resources: Being an agent of A.R.G.U.S., Alex has high level access to various classified intel and is capable of calling in strike teams to assist him when required. He is well known throughout the agency and is well regarded among the chain of command. Paraphernalia * D.A.E.D.A.L.U.S. Prototype Armor: The suit was built through the combined effort of Curtis Holt and Silas Stone, as well as their respective teams, using the combined resources of a joint venture between A.R.G.U.S., Kord Omniversal, and S.T.A.R. Labs. The prototype D.A.E.D.A.L.U.S. armor is without a doubt one of the most cutting-edge pieces of technology on the planet. What the suit is powered by exactly is classified intel, but it is a self-sustaining power source capable of recharging itself when not in use. Not only does the suit incorporate some of the most advanced human technology from around the globe, but there is also reversed engineered Xeno-tech from A.R.G.U.S.’s Red Room that have been used to build the suit also. With this being the prototype, one can only imagine what the next generation of this armor might be capable of. ** VTOL Propulsion: The suit enables Alex to fly by having a jet propulsion system in the back and in the legs of the suit. He is capable of a sustained flight for upwards of twelve hours before the suit has to recharge. ** Helmet: Alex’s visor offers him a H.U.D. of the suit’s systems, such as energy use, armor integrity, his vitals, a GPS, and the suits overall power. The helmet also has a built-in communications device, retractable full face-plate when in certain environments or when exposed to airborne toxins, enhanced audio technology, voice scrambler, and a voice enhancing microphone. His visor also offers night, infrared, x-ray, and telescopic/microscopic vision modes. ** Exoskeleton: The suit has a built-in exoskeleton that further enhances Alex’s strength when it comes to combat situations. This allows him to punch harder, jump farther, lift immense objects, and block hits from even the strongest of opponents when timed right. ** Protocannon: There is a retractable protocannon that can deploy over his shoulder when the situation requires it allowing him to hit enemies with a considerable blast. He does, however, have to allow the cannon a few moments to recharge before firing it again. ** Electro Gauntlets: His suit’s gauntlets are capable of sustaining an electric charge that can enable him to power certain downed systems, as well as delivering punches with a bit more shock to opponents when required. They also function as a mild taser when dealing with none enhanced individuals. ** Life Support: The armor is made from a unique metal known as Promethium which offers the user a great amount of protection due to its ability to absorb kinetic energy. The suit also monitors the wearer’s vitals and is capable of limited use in environments with little to no oxygen, such as underwater or in space. ** Stealth Mode: The armor plates are capable of going into a form of stealth mode where they mimic Alex’s surroundings making him nigh invisible. Up-close Alex is still easily detectable to the naked eye, but from afar he is nearly impossible to make out. This mode also makes him undetectable to nearly all forms of radar. When flying, the noise from his propulsion systems are greatly muted with experimental sound-reducing technology. * Arsenal: '''While his suit is sufficient enough to engage in a direct brawl and take minimal damage if used properly, Alex does enjoy being more tactical in his approach to taking down an assailant. So, he carries with him various gadgets in the pouches on his suit that allow him to be more strategic. These gadgets can range from things like smoke pellets and concussion grenades to zip ties and even a small, deployable drone for recon situations. Weaknesses * '''Anger: While more often than not he is a happy go lucky guy, Alex does have certain triggers that can set him off. Such triggers include people bad mouthing his ex-wife, talking ill of his fallen comrades, in particular GQ Edwards, and disrespecting those who lay down their lives to protect civilians. In one instance, he was forcibly removed from a Senate chamber. * Overconfidence: With his superb physique and experimental suit of armor, not to mention his love of being a hero, Alex can occasionally overestimate himself and his abilities and jump headfirst into a situation without properly assessing the best strategic approach. * Women: Alex is known to be quite the flirt and is weak to the charm of women. This can lead to conflicts in his complicated relationship with Emily Parker. All it takes is a reciprocated signal for Alex to be swayed into making a less than strategic choice with a woman. * Emily Parker: Despite being divorced, Alex still has a soft spot for his ex-wife Emily and if she is put in danger or threatened, Alex’s tactical mind shuts off and his protective instincts kick in. This can lead to him compromising a mission in order to protect Emily from any harm even though she’s considerably more powerful than him nowadays. * D.A.E.D.A.L.U.S. Prototype Armor: There is no question about it that his armor provides him with an edge out in the field, but there is also a drawback. Despite having been injected with a serum which enables him to operate the suit when a normal human being cannot, the suit still puts considerable strain on the wearer. While short term there are no apparent affects, A.R.G.U.S. research personnel do warn Alex of the potential long term affects he may face in the years to come through continued use.Deluxe Oracle File: Alex Parker Trivia and Notes Trivia * Alex's profile was reworked to include his relationship with Emily Parker after she got a hero identity and Oracle File. * The J.L. Media Liaison Catherine Cobert and Alex briefly had a fling before they stumbled upon Emily Parker half-naked in Alex’s apartment after heading back to his place for one of their steamy meet ups. Nowadays, Agent Parker and Miss Cobert keep it strictly professional. * Alex loves his job more than most and finds genuine joy from helping those in need and defending the defenseless. * The first time Alex was on the Watchtower he took dozens of pictures. While most of them were deleted due to A.R.G.U.S. security protocols, he was able to keep a selfie he took with the planet Earth behind him. It’s been his Facebook profile picture ever since. * Alex is a firm believer in doing the right thing no matter the cost, putting the needs of everyone else above his own. * While Alex has a high amount of respect for Amanda Waller, he does occasionally question her motives and A.R.G.U.S.’s role in peoples’ lives. * Alex Parker, Greg Saunders, and John Jones of the Interagency Meta-Criminal Apprehension Taskforce all share a fondness for Classic Westerns. * Despite not wanting to admit it, Alex has been known to show boat in his Stormguard armor at the occasional Comic-Con. He’s quickly disciplined by Lyla Diggle about using the suit properly and not for fun, to which he claims that he’s only doing some PR for the agency. * Though he doesn’t talk about it often, Alex is considering leaving A.R.G.U.S. and retiring. The only thing that continues to keep him around is his love of saving people. He does wonder whether or not the agency would even let him leave after he became their poster boy. * Alex’s Challenger teammate, Angie Aimes, routinely helps him maintain and upgrade his armor, showing him something new about engineering whenever they get the chance. * Even though agency protocol specifically state ARGUS personnel are prohibited from joining the Justice League, Alex aspires to one day be League worthy and attain membership. * Through his work with the Interagency Meta-Criminal Apprehension Taskforce, Alex and Diana Prince have developed a close friendship. Lucky for Alex, Steve Trevor does not seem concerned by this. * His identity as Stormguard is classified. Notes * Alex Parker/Stormguard is an original character created by Alexander514. * The Siegel-Shuster Fine Arts Academy is a homage to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, Superman's creators. * Suicide Squad's mission to stop Incubus is a nod to the 2016 Suicide Squad movie. Links and References * Appearances of Alex Parker * Character Gallery: Alex Parker Category:Original Characters Category:Alexander514/Creator Category:Metahuman Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members